Irritable Classmates
by aliciafireheart.123
Summary: Charlie Fireheart is a werewolf, she was raised by the Weasleys but Dumbledore has a theory, is she actually Harry Potter's twin sister? From the 3rd year on what will happen? Starts off at Cedric/OC but eventual Viktor/OC or maybe Seamus/OC? CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! xxx :)
1. Chapter 1

Irritable Classmates

_*Bleep Bleep Bleep*_

At the sound of my pesky alarm clock I rolled out of bed, turning off my alarm clock as I staggered over to my closet. I pulled out a maroon zip up hoodie and some sweats, pulling them on as I went. I staggered down the stairs of my room to the large living room. There I saw my two numpty best friends George and Fred. They were technically a year older than me but they felt like my twin brothers sometimes cool huh?!

I made myself some hot chocolate and curled up on one of the sofas next to George, listening to them planning their next pranking attacks, leaving me to my thoughts.

You see, my proper name is Charleeze Lupin but I was raised as Charlie Fireheart by none other than the Weasley's. My father knows of my existence but I think he chooses not to acknowledge it. I too am a werewolf but here's the thing, girls CAN'T become werewolves, it's pretty much a life rule. But somehow that didn't work with me, Dumbledore had a theory that Lily Potter is my mother, meaning that the same old magic that she used to protect Harry also prevented me from being a miscarried child like all the other female babies conceived by werewolves. We have no idea when I was born but again Dumbledore reckons that I was conceived around the same time as Harry, possibly using old magic to make us twins or something bizarre like that. As soon as I was born I was carted off to the Weasley's and have grown up with the my whole life, It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts in my first year (I'm entering my third year now) that these theories were released to my knowledge. Today we were going shopping in Diagon Alley for our Hogwarts supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I really hated this part; I ran head first through the portal onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Ron, hurry up! You idiot!" I screeched at my idiotic brother Ronald. I kissed Molly (I could never pluck up the guts to call her mum) goodbye and hopped on the train, Fred and George at my heels. I slid into seat next to my Hufflepuff boyfriend Cedric Diggory. I nodded to Fred and George as they walked over to Lee.

"Cedric hun, I'm gonna go catch up with the sweet cart, I'm hungry, do you want anything?" I asked him

"I'm okay babe, hurry back okay?" He said, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I nodded and slid the door open. I casually sauntered down the aisle peeking into the windows as I passed. Lots of people waved and smiled etc, I wasn't what I would call popular but I was well known. I didn't keep it a secret that I was a werewolf because I've been one my whole life and had better control than most fully grown werewolves. Not even Malfoy dared take the mickey outta me, leading us to be quite friendly towards each other.

As I passed one window I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron, remembering that molly had said something to do with Ron and a package I thought I'd pop in and tell him.

Sliding the door behind me I slumped down next to Ron and loudly declared that Molly was going to send him a package. Making them all jump

"Jesus, I told you years ago to stop with the freaky werewolf stealth! And I already know, she told me!" I sniggered, Ron and I had a very love-hate relationship, usually hate.

The train began to inch to a stop and a terrible feeling of dread settled in my stomach. Everything seemed to slow down and I noticed every single detail, including the slumped figure in the corner. A long black ghost came around the corner and then things started getting interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The black ghosts weren't ghosts at all, they were dementors. Arthur had told me about them before when I had quizzed him for knowledge. I knew how to cast a patronus but I couldn't find a happy enough memory, I had tried for months but came up with nothing.

It crept closer to us, I raised my wand and cried *_Expecto Patronum_*, summoning up all my strength and my happiest memory – Cedric and I when we first kissed. Nothing. I could feel the love, happiness and good draining out of me as I suffered the dementor's kiss. I let myself fade into darkness.

I awoke to snapping fingers above my face. As the blur became a sharp image, I saw that I was staring at a face that I had only seen pictures of. Remus Lupin, my (maybe) father. I shot up, glaring at him the whole time.

"Are you okay?" He said to me, obviously not knowing who I was.

"Oh yeah, I'm just _fine_!" I retorted, he could have at least written or visited to let me know he cared! What I wanted to say was _"Do you not recognise me, huh? Think back 14 years ago and it might just click!"_

"Right, well then, Harry, are you okay?" He turned to Harry and focussed on him; wise choice. He offered Harry and me some chocolate but I declined, walking away back to Cedric's cart. When I arrived I was bombarded with questions but Cedric just silenced them all and left me be but not without a deep kiss – that was his way of comforting me I guess.

We arrived at Hogwarts and went through the usual process of being herded into the Great Hall and sitting at our house tables. Boy did the sorting hat have trouble with sorting me those years ago, he said that I would do well in Ravenclaw or Griffindor but I chose Griffindor as all my brothers and sister were in there. I sat in between Seamus and Neville, nodding my greetings to them both. Dumbledore began his yearly speech:

"Welcome! Now that we are all sorted I would like to apologise for the delay on the train. As you may have noticed, this year we have the immense pleasure (Sarcasm dripped from his voice) of having the dementors with us, They were not meant to interrupt the train journey but as you may have heard the elite killer Sirius Black has escaped from Askaban and it is crucial that your safety is maintained at all times.

Now, this year we have another staffing arrangement change; this year for your Defence against the Dark Arts professor you will have Professor Lupin! I hope you will join me in welcoming him warmly into Hogwarts! Now, enjoy!" He waved his hands and food appeared in front of us. At the mention of my father I scowled and Dumbledore locked eyes with me and gave me a stern look that obviously said "Behave!"

After dinner we all started trailing to our dormitories when Dumbledore approached me.

"Miss Fireheart, would you care to come and have a chat in my office?" He rumbled, I nodded and followed him to the eagle that concealed his office.

"Chocolate Frog" He announced, wow this guy had weird passcodes. If I hadn't done this a million times before I would find myself questioning my headmaster's sanity. As we climbed the stairs to his office I was anticipating what he was going to say.

"Come, sit" He beckoned, I complied and sat myself down on the step below him; bracing myself for a lecture of some sort.

"Now, Charlie, I'm sure you're aware that I have recruited your father as a professor. I suggest that you tell him of your parentage and try and form some sort of bond with him while he's here because I feel as if you have missed out and he certainly needs some help at the moment." He's never usually this direct! I'm used to having to work out his cryptic answers myself at about half twelve at night!

"Er, no riddles, no encryption? To be honest Professor I'm doing fine without him and I have been my whole life so I'm not sure if I want to say anything to him anymore." I stammered

"Ahh, but he may give you the answers you have so desired, maybe you could pop by his office tomorrow?" Dumbledore said with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, but only for you Professor!" I said, I stood up and thanked him, going on my way to my dormitory.

**Hiya guys, this is my first fic so please leave reviews about my writing style! Criticism is greatly appreciated and any tips would really help! Thanks again **

**Alicia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning we had Divination, I have a long standing grudge against Professor Trawnley. You see, in first year she predicted my death to be at the hands of Lord Voldemort (fear of the name increases fear of the object!) which never happened, then in second year she also predicted my facial mutilation by a Basalisk – which also never happened. So I'm preparing for another evil prediction pretty soon. I was partnered with Seamus so I could easily muck around with them the whole lesson.

We did tea readings, I took Seamus's cup and saw what looked to be an Irish leprechaun! No surprise there then! He looked confused over mine so he called over Professor Trawnley who examined the cup closely, she then threw it down as if it were toxic.

"As I thought, it is a Grimm." She announced in her floaty annoying voice "My dear child, a Grimm is the signal of a forthcoming death!"

"Does it by any chance look a bit like a dog?" Ron called from the other side of the classroom. Professor Trawnley peered at his cup too and announced the same. Harry and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing, this was the third time I was supposed to die so I wasn't worried but by the looks of it Harry looked to be a little nervous about the whole thing. Trawnley's bit fat glasses reflected her eyes into a state of worry.

As we were walking to Hagrid's Ron was speculating.

"You don't think that the Grimm has anything to do Sirius Black do you? Ron said, nervous.

"Of course not Ron, you're being ridiculous!" Hemionie scolded.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" I said to him quietly, Harry was the only one that knew of my parentage (aside from Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur) and I intended to keep it that way.

"I figured you'd want to talk to me about it sooner or later, you know, about your dad." He murmured "I'm here, if you, you know, wanna talk about it."

"Thanks Harry, can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly, he nodded in response "What's your opinion, we've never spoken about this before but… do you actually think we're like, creepy old magic twins?" He laughed. "Yeah I do, I never brought it up but I reckon we're tied together with some sort of bond and twins seem to fit that. I have to tell you a few things so do you wanna meet up later after classes?"

"Yeah, okay." I was a little confused but continued walking to Hagrid's.

" All right then you lot, I've got a real treat for you lot, a great lesson!" Hagrid boomed at us. He led us into the Forbidden Forest and told us to open our books up to page 49. Everyone questioned how to open the books so I yelled:

"Stroke the spines you idiots!"

"That's right Charlie, now form a group over there." Hagrid instructed. Hagrid went off to god knows where leaving Malfoy to wind up Harry.

"Oi, Draco, leave him alone okay?" I may be friends with the guy but I'm not letting him give crap to my friends. At that moment Hagrid came out with a Hippogriff, what? I do my reading!

"Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid announced. The whole lesson consisted of Harry riding Buckbeak and Malfoy insulting it so it threw him off! While Hagrid took him to the Infirmary we all mucked about until next lesson. I noticed that while Harry was facing up to Buckbeak that Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, hmmn, gonna have to look into that later…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Last lesson before dinner was study room, I went and sat on the end of Gryffindor's table and pulled out all my books. Too much homework for the first day I reckon!

"Hey, Charlie, _Charlie_!" I heard my name being called, looking up I saw it was Oliver Wood. It was his last year at Hogwarts so he was looking for a new Captain. I was a Beater but I can be a Keeper or a Seeker. Every time that I have had to fill in for Harry I've caught the snitch so maybe Oliver will swap our positions.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Practise is at 9 on Saturday, also I've been wanting to ask you a couple things. First off, I've been thinking and maybe you wanna compete with Harry over Seeker? And maybe you could take my place as Captain? Have a think and talk to Harry, I know you're close." Haha, I'm a genius! How did I know he was gonna say that?!

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Cried Seamus "Sirius Black's been sighted!" Everyone gathered round the copy of the Daily Prophet. Neville started worrying when Hermione pointed out that it wasn't far from Hogwarts that he had been spotted. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather so did that make him mine too?

After dinner, I rushed to my dorm to get changed before I met up with Harry. I pulled on a pair of jeggins, my green t-shirt and red zippy hoodie. I pulled on my high topped converse and rushed down the stairs only to be met by Harry.

"I really hate school uniform" I said in a self-explanatory tone. He nodded but chuckled all the same. He led me up to his dorm where I sat on Ron's bed.

"Charlie, the last few couple of years I haven't really been entirely honest with you." He went on to explain that the last two Defence against the Dark Arts teachers had turned out useless; About how Lockheart was a fake, Tom Riddle's diary was psycho and The Chamber of Secrets was opened by Ginny and how Quirrel was really being occupied by Lord Voldemort who was looking for the Philoshopers Stone.

"Whoa! How did you keep all that from me?" I said, incredulous.

"Sorry, I just never really said anything, it didn't come up!" We sat and laughed for a bit and chatted about regular stuff. Ron, Seamus and Dean came noisily thumping up the stairs, upon seeing me on his bed Ron yelled at me to get off. I just laughed at him and moved to Seamus's bed.

"I don't mind you being in my bed, maybe we could make it a regular thing then Fireheart huh?" Seamus said to me in a flirtatious manner.

"Oi, that's my sister you moron!" Ron exclaimed, thumping Seamus on the head.

"Sorry Seamus but I'm taken…" I trailed off

"Ah, that Diggory's one lucky guy you know Charlie, I'm always here if you want a taste of a real man" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I pushed him off with a chuckle. I bid the guys goodnight and made my way to the dorm I shared with Luna, Hermione and Lavander. As I passed the Common room I could have sworn I saw a pair of red eyes.

**Sorry guys, I know it was a short chapter but I really wanted to portray Charlie's relationship with the boys. Reviews mean updates! Alicia xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_I was running through the forest, relishing in the feeling of freedom. I caught a scent and immediately changes direction, a deer was drinking from a nearby stream. Not yet sensing my presence I creep up on it and pounce on top of it, my teeth aiming for its jugular…_

I woke up sweating; I haven't had nightmares about when I was a wolf for years. Since I had no control when I wolfed out my memories came back as dreams. I've been able to control myself without the need of a potion for about 5 years now but I occasionally still got the dreams.

I rolled over and looked at my watch, _6:30. _Time to wake up anyway. I pulled my trunk out from underneath my bed and pulled out the clothing would need for today: my white shirt, Gryffindor coloured tie, grey jumper, black pleated skirt and my Gryffindor cloak. Pulling these on I carefully crept over to the mirror, cautious to not wake the others up – I'm an early riser! Pulling my hair into my trademark high ponytail and putting some light mascara on. I went downstairs to the common room to find Fred and George plotting like usual. I struck up conversation with them and we joked for about 15 minutes. I bid them goodbye and went to look for Cedric. I felt a little guilty for not speaking to him in a while.

I found him just about to walk into the Great Hall.

"Cedric, hey" He stopped a little bit but then continued walking. He was ignoring me. I ran and caught up with him. "Cedric, what's up?" I asked him, confused. He turned to look at me and sighed. He motioned to follow him.

"Charlie, we can't go out anymore, people are starting to say things."

"Like what?" I asked, I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Like, if we ever had kids, well, they'd…" He trailed off; I realized what he was saying. If we had kids then they'd turn out like me; a monster.

"You know what, Diggory, I honestly thought you were different… I thought you understood what it was like and you didn't mind what I was…" I ran off to the Great Hall where all the kids were piling in. I sat next to Seamus who seemed to notice the tears that I hadn't yet noticed. He drew me to his chest and gave me a tight hug. Soon I had a huddle of people around me asking if I was okay. I just wanted to go to bed, I was so tired. Professor McGonagall came over and asked Seamus if I was okay he replied that I wasn't feeling well. She instructed him to take me back to the dorms and that we could both have the day off. She gave me a sympathetic glance as she strutted off. Seamus escorted me to the dorm and instructed me to go and get changed. I went and put some shorts and a green hoodie. I came back down and saw that Seamus had gotten changed as well. He patted the sofa next to him.

"Spill" He commanded.

"Well, Cedric, he, well, he broke up with me cos, cos, I well, I'm a monster and people star-started saying things about wha-what our kids would turn out li-like and stt-tuff" I stammered and cried. Seamus had a face like thunder but he gave me another one of his tight hugs. I don't understand why Cedric suddenly cared. He may be a few years older than me but that was never the problem. He never seemed to care what I was and he always told the people who took the mickey to get lost. The teasing only lasted for a year cos people started to really get to know me and I got friends.

"Now, you look here alright?" Seamus began with his hilarious Irish accent "No one, I repeat, _NO ONE_ can make you feel like that for what you are, okay? Charlie, you are a wonderful person! You are popular, funny, smart, pretty, the list goes on! Who cares if you get furrier once every month! You have perfect control don't you?" I nodded sheepishly, a sudden burst of confidence lit up my body. Yeah, I am a strong and independent woman! I don't need Cedric Diggory! I coped just fine without him for eleven years! I stuck my chin up and suggested to Seamus that we should probably go back to class after lunch. He grimaced but agreed. We studied and did homework until lunch and then made our way over to Defence against the Dark Arts, oh yay, my father was teaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As soon as I entered the DADA classroom a feeling of dread filled my stomach. Seamus and I hurried to join the group of students situated in the centre of the classroom. Before I could answer all the questioning glances my _father _entered. He ushered us over to a large wardrobe in the middle of the room.

I zoned out what he was actually saying and concentrated on his eyes, my eyes. If he noticed my staring he didn't show it. I zoned back into the demonstration and realised we were doing Boggarts. We lined up in a scruffy, messed up line. Somehow I got pushed in front of Ron who was third in line. When it came to my turn I had no idea what to do, a mirror appeared with the reflection of a full moon in it.

Thankfully, Ron leapt in for me and did the Riddikulus charm for me, I shot him a grateful look and went to the back of the line. As I turned I caught my father's eye, he had a look of understanding on his face so I shot him a defiant glare. He didn't really deserve this treatment as he'd never done anything to me personally. That was the problem I guess, he'd never had anything to do with me, not even from the start. When it came to Harry's go, he leapt in front of him, also showing the image of a full moon which he turned into a balloon.

"Class dismissed, sorry everybody." He said.

'_This is your chance'_ the voice inside of my head murmured. I told Seamus to go ahead and that I would catch up with him.

'_For Dumbledore, for Dumbledore…'_ I repeated in my head over and over as if it would convince me if I kept on saying it. Walking up to his office I raised my hand to knock. I hesitated, he probably doesn't want to know, I turned to leave but heard a voice behind me "Miss Fireheart, come on in." My heart thudded in my chest, threatening to protrude like one of those muggle cartoons. I turned slowly on my heels and briskly entered the office.

"Miss Fireheart, I don't know if I have done anything to offend you but if I have I am greatly apologetic…" He left his unasked question trailing off. I turned to look at his face, eyes connecting.

"Think back 13/14 years ago, you had an affair with Lily Potter am I correct? What happens when you have affairs? Karma usually comes back and bites you in the butt in the form of a child. Meet Karma." Wow, that was quite a well thought out sentence for someone who was talking on the spur of the moment. His eyes dropped from our contact and he stood up.

"Charleeze?" He asked, questioning. I stood up and strode over to the door, tears in my eyes for the second time today. Before I left I nodded in his direction and walked to the nearest bathroom. I washed and dried my face. Crying wasn't usually my thing.

The rest of the day was a blur and found myself sitting between Harry and Hermione, staring blankly at Hermione's new spout of newfound information that came from the library. I heard my name being called and turned in the direction it came from. Fred and George were stalking towards me, both of their identical eyes flaming.

"Why didn't you tell us about Cedric?" they demanded in unison.

"It only happened this morning! What was I supposed to do, come and find you ASAP? I was a bit preoccupied!" I squeaked

"Come on George, where is the little bugger?" Fred said, scanning the Hufflepuff table. His eyes zoned in on a spot and I assumed it was Cedric, all his friends were staring at the Twins. They obviously knew what was gonna happen next, unfortunately the Twins had a very overprotective streak when it came to Ginny and I. They've beaten up loads of guys that were checking us out before, who knows what they'll do to Cedric.

Cedric and his gang got up and left abruptly, the Twins hot on their heels. I packed up my stuff and followed, throwing Harry, Ron and Hermione an apologetic look. Outside, by the bridge, a massive circle had formed. I pushed my way through the crowds and saw the Twins facing up to Cedric.

"Guys, come on, please just leave it?!" I begged, they looked at my direction but didn't back down.

"So, you thought you could just up and dump her cos people started getting nasty then did you Ceddars? You knew perfectly well what you were getting into, so why do you care so much now eh?" Fred said, getting in Cedric's face. I went over to him and grabbed his robes, yanking him back.

"Leave it guys! This is my business, NOT yours!" I yelled.

"Ohh, let's see if her claws come out!" Someone from the crowd shouted. I politely ignored it, very well used to those kinds of things from first year.

"Please guys, let's just go." I pleaded. They looked at each other and grudgingly walked away. I shot a quick glance at Cedric; he had a strained look on his face.

When we got to the common room I immediately went to my dorm. Pulling on my pyjamas (Some orange shorts and a top) I threw myself onto my four poster bed.

"Tiring day?" a voice said from out of nowhere. I jumped and fell off my bed, making a weird strangled sound.

"Hermione! Where the hell did you come from?!" I screeched, she had been going that a lot recently, appearing out of nowhere like a fricken' ghost. "Are you apparating early by any chance?" I asked, she just shook her head whilst laughing at me. I proceeded to tell her of today's events.

"Just a quick question, who's your father? I never caught the name in that random mass of words you just threw out of your mouth." Crap, I'd never told her about my parentage before.

"Come on Charlie, spit it out, you can tell me you know." I hesitated; she was bound to find out anyway. I'm sure all my siblings already knew, either that or Ron always acted guilty when we had to explain that we weren't officially related.

I just told her, let everything out.

**Review! thanks so much to Moon Shining Wolf for that review, I really needed that! Alicia :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After last night's revelations Hermione had been quiet, very quiet. She had already worked out what my father was but she just needed confirmation. She hadn't really spoken to me much but I won't sure whether she was scared of me or not. The week went by quickly though.

Breakfast on Saturday was a loud event though, Ron got his package as promised but he refused to show anyone what it was. Once he opened it his eyes grew as large as saucers and he scurried off to his room. When I questioned Seamus about it he just shrugged and changed the subject quickly. Everyone was buzzing about the Christmas Holidays but all I could think about was my birthday. I was turning fourteen this year, freaky right?

Everyone was acting weird around me, like when we had the first Hogsmead trip and I wanted to stick with the Twins, they shoved me off with Luna and Ron to keep me out of the way. They wouldn't answer any of my questions but I knew what was going on. They obviously didn't want me around anymore, maybe they're coming to their senses like Cedric. Seamus was very distant as well, keeping his distance from me.

I focused my attention to Cedric, as I seemed to be doing a lot recently. He was mucking around with his mates, slap bang in the centre of the Hufflepuff table. He caught my eye and shot me an unreadable expression.

I had spent all of my DADA lessons with my head down and working, three full moons had passed and I hadn't heard a single peep of a howl from my father. Maybe he had control now. Although I highly doubt it, Kingsley Shacklebolt had to chain me up and train me for the first four years of my life as he had 'experience' in these matters. He was like an uncle to me though and I owed him a lot.

I left my untouched eggs on the table and went to the common room. As I entered, everyone looked up and watched me go up to my room. As soon as I shut my door I heard their hushed voices start up again.

I looked to the calendar to the right of my bed by my quidditch posters and counted the days until my birthday. My birthday was the 20th of December and today it was the 14th, 6 days until I turn 14. Birthdays had always been a massive thing for me, I always used to think that I would get taller if I was a year older. After that the excitement just kinda stuck really. Fred and George always used to love throwing massive birthday parties for us younger ones.

Grabbing my bag I stormed out of the room. They all stopped talking again.  
"It's alright, don't mind me." I muttered as I closed the portrait behind me. I made my way to the library, bumping into Dean on the way.  
"Hey, Charlie, do you wanna go down to the lake later, I wanna show you something..." He trailed off nervously. I chuckled, cheering me up instantly.  
"Of course Dean, is 2 o'clock okay?" He agreed and we went on our way. Wow, did Dean Thomas just ask me on a date?! He's a good guy, I don't know if I'd want to go out with him or not though!

I spent the rest of the morning in the library, reading Hogwarts - A History for the first time in three years. It was actually fascinating, no wonder Hermione went on about it a lot. I made my way down to the Great Hall for lunch. The hall was already quite full, as it usually was on a Saturday. I spotted Neville in the crowd and moved to between him and Seamus.

"So, you've got a date with Dean then?" Seamus asked, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. I frowned at him and exclaimed rather loudly "Who peed in your cornflakes then?" His scowl turned to a grimace. I turned my back to him and started talking to Neville.

Once we had finished lunch we made our way to the common room, I was told, no instructed, to change into something comfortable by Dean. I pulled on some sweats, a t-shirt and a hoodie. I pondered over what shoes to wear but ended up putting on my red, high topped converse. Just as I had finished pulling my hair into my high ponytail, I heard a cry of pain. Rushing down the spiral stairs, I spotted Dean and Seamus brawling on the floor. I leapt into action, pulling them apart from each other. Seamus had a split lip and Dean had blood pouring from his nose.

"What is up with you two?!" I screeched at them. Seamus just shook his head and stormed up to his dorm. I turned to the crowd that had formed and yelled at them to piss off. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up mate." I said to a bleeding Dean.

After I had cleaned him up he thanked me and went off to his dorm, but not before telling me that we would obviously reschedule our date for another week. I moped back to my own dorm and grabbed Marauders map. 'Might as well have some fun!' I thought to myself.

Creeping round the hall on the third floor, I saw Filch on the Map coming right my way! Silently praying that some sort of escape would appear I turned the corner, stumbling across a large door that was materialising out of nowhere!

**Sorry, I know this chapter's short but I've just gone back to school and I'm soooo TIRED! Alicia :)**


	9. AN

**Sorry to do this but...**

**A/N: Unless I get more reviews (Thank you Moon Shining Wolf for reviewing though, *hands cookie* :)) and votes on my poll I won't update this story again... **

**Sorry, Alicia xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Naturally I entered through the door. The first things I noticed were the books; there were shelves and shelves of books, old and new. There was a small sofa in the corner that had books all piled up around it. I walked over to the sofa and checked out some of the books. I sat and read Black Beauty, a Muggle book, for a while and before I noticed, it was dinner time! I rushed out of the door and watched it disappear into the wall again.

After it disappeared I started running again to the Great Hall. Obviously I was late but I discreetly ran to sit next to Hermione.

We all finished dinner and went up to our dorms, on the way to the Gryffindor common room there was a group of people gathered around the Fat Lady muttering to themselves. I pushed my way to the front and gasped at what I saw, there were claw marks ripped through the Fat Lady's canvas. Percy stumbled beside me and let out a small shriek.

"Percy, what's going on?" I asked

"I don't know" He paused and got his 'prefect' voice on "Everyone, move out of the way, now!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall staggered their way through the Gryffindors and their eyes widened at the sight of the canvas. Dumbledore ordered Filch to find the Fat Lady but he pointed to the other side of the room and declared that there was no need to look for her. All the students ran over to where Filch was pointing whilst Dumbledore shoved his way through them.

When enquired who did this to her, the Fat Lady screamed out the one name we all dreaded: Sirius Black.

We were all rushed off to the Great Hall where sleeping bags and hot chocolate were conjured. I went and sat with Seamus, Dean and Neville. All the bad feelings between Seamus and Dean had materialised over the past two weeks which made it considerably easier to hang around with them. They would still give me knowing looks now and again but I could deal with that.

We sat and gossiped about Sirius Black for a while but the subject changed to Ron and Hermione. All of us agreed that they made an amazing couple and we devised a plan to get them together.

At around 10'oclock we were instructed to go to sleep so we all laid down and muttered to each other. At about midnight nearly all of the chat had died down and most were asleep. I heard footsteps and abruptly closed my eyes. The voices of Dumbledore and Snape could be heard right above my head. They were talking about Sirius Black and the danger it may pose to Harry and I. Harry was a couple of rows down from me and couple probably hear it too if he was a wake. Snape mentioned something about his concern about something at the beginning of the year but I brushed it off as Snape being Snape.

The next day classes were resumed as normal and we had the absolute pleasure of Prof Snape as our DADA teacher. Better than my father though. Lupin always gave me this look that told me he was desperate to know everything about me.

'_Too late'_ I thought. He missed his chance.

I focused on Snape as the lesson began.

"Turn your ignorant little minds to page 394." Snape drawled, flicking the projector on. A picture of a howling werewolf came up on the screen with a title 'Werewolves' across the top. Every single head turned towards me and I ducked my head. I looked up through my eyelashes at Snape who look uncharacteristically sympathetic. When he caught my gaze his face hardened again and he started teaching. Every single point he said contradicted me and I raised my hand to correct him each time. He seemed mildly amused at this and allowed me my corrections. When someone asked about Lupin he said that he wasn't feeling very well and directed his eyes to mine, a knowing look came across my face.

Sometimes, about halfway through the moon cycle we could get sick if a potion was being applied. So he hadn't gotten control then.

After the lesson, I had about fifty people come up to me and tell me that Snape had no right to bring up the subject but I just waved it off with an '_It's okay' _or a '_It's part if the curriculum, don't worry'_.

The next Saturday bought a very exciting Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. I was playing as a beater with George until I saw Harry in a spot of trouble up above the clouds. I left George to the beating knowing full well he'd be okay and raced up to Harry on my Nimbus 2000. I don't really remember anything else apart from seeing the ground fall quickly towards my face with Harry next to me.

I woke up in the hospital surrounded by my following team members and Gryffindors. Apparently on his search for the snitch Harry came across a Dementor where he received its kiss. On his flight from his broom he landed on me and we plummeted to the ground together. Both of our brooms had zoomed into the Whomping Willow and been smashed to pieces. Harry and I had received those brooms from McGonagall in first year when we both made the team as the youngest Quiddich players in history.

My injuries were far more extensive than Harry's as he landed_ on _me and he had broken all the bones in my leg beyond Muggle treatment so Madam Pomfrey decided to regrow them and believe me when I tell you that it friggen hurts! After I was given dinner I was told I had a visitor. It was my fathe – no, it was Lupin.

'_Lupin, not father!' _I told myself. He pulled one of the chairs that my friends had previously occupied over next to my bed and sat on it. He looked quite good for a werewolf that was using a Wolfsbane potion. Wolfsbane is dangerous and painful for us, silver is literally just a stupid myth that made humans think they had a chance at eliminating us.

As soon as he started talking my wolf inside growled.

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to keep on going because I got a couple of lovely reviews and it really encouraged me to continue writing. Please keep them up and ****VISIT MY POLL ****pwetty pwetty pwease! It means a lot to me! Thanks to:**

**Moon Shining Wolf**

**Kiera666**

**Skylar97**

**You are the best ever *hands a massive slice of chocolate cake*. Charlie's birthday is coming up soon! Enjoy, Alicia :)xx**


	11. AN 2

**Hey guys, I've only had one review for the last chapter and I'm not a happy bunny! I would like to see more reviews and votes on my poll or I won't update anymore, thank you to all my followers **

**Alicia x**


End file.
